


Remain

by yami0204



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Tensou Sentai Goseiger
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yami0204/pseuds/yami0204
Summary: A drabble. It takes place directly after Zyuohger episode 29.





	Remain

Life outside the observatory was calm for Alata. After deciding to stay on Earth instead of returning to the Tower of Heaven, he had been involved in many hero-related things, helping to save the world more times than he could properly remember, but it was this time he was spending among humanity that was really intriguing to him. Humans were so interesting and he loved observing them, not just from when he was an angel in training, but even now as he lived among humanity did he continue feeling enamored by humanity and everything that the world of man had to offer.

The young angel let out a sigh to the breeze as he stood on his apartment balcony, watching the sky. The breeze still would whisper of man’s tales, singing them into his ears. He could hear both struggles and triumphs in those songs, smiling at the noise of it. He rarely used his powers, leaving newer and younger heroes to fight against the larger threats to Earth, but he would still revel in his ability to use his angelic strength to help those who were in need of aid in smaller ways. Even if it was helping someone who lost their wallet at the café he worked at or aiding a child who fell at the nearby playground, just that much was enough to help humanity and keep him feeling accomplished in his more simple life as an angel on Earth.

He let the wind whisper to him, the scent of spring blossoms tickling his nose as he heard each voice come in and out like waves. Most of the voices were unfamiliar, though some were acquaintances from the neighborhood. As he listened, he felt himself feeling comfortable in the noise, glad that the breeze mostly told of contentment. The voices chattered until one voice stood out from them all.

That voice called his name.

 _Alata_ , it said lazily. _I wonder what he’s up to._

He recognized that voice instantly and the delicate smile on his lips widened. The direction of the wind indicated where it was coming from. It wasn’t as close as he would have liked, as it came from the edge of the domain that he could hear from this location, but he knew exactly where to go. The angel hastily prepared himself to leave, grabbing a jacket and slipping his tennis shoes on before he rushed out the door. No one was around, but he didn’t much care if there was anyone around at all. He wanted to get to that voice before it was gone again. It had been so many years and he needed to see the owner of that voice.

The angel rushed to street level, revealed his hidden wings, and took to the sky.

 

Breaking through the clouds, high above the trees and buildings of the Earth, a large pirate ship rose towards space, flying at a leisurely pace. It was a small dot in the sky, should anyone tilt their head to look at it, and it preferred to stay that way.

That was Alata’s destination.

With little effort, he landed gracefully on the bowsprit of the ship, taking a seat as he watched the clouds float below his feet. It was a stunning view and he absolutely adored it. He took in a deep breath, remembering the first time he had sat on this very spot, smiling a similar smile as the sky rolled by. An angel’s place was truly the sky, where the air was crisp and endless blue wrapped cleanly around the world. He relaxed himself on the bowsprit and waited for that familiar voice to find him as he felt the ship slowing to a halt.

“What the hell are you doing?!”

 _Ah, there he is!_ Alata turned to look at the man who yelled at him, his smile filled with warmth.

On the forecastle, a man in a long, ornate red coat stood, his choppy black hair being tussled violently in the wind. His face was a mixture of emotions ranging from annoyance to joy as he looked at the young angel seated on his bowsprit. Alata stood up and walked the length of the bowsprit, jumping down onto the forecastle to join the other man, the angel’s smile never leaving his lips.

“Hello, Captain Marvelous,” the angel said casually, looking up into the eyes of the pirate captain whose ship he stowed away on. “You told me before that I could come anytime if I wanted to breathe in the air up here. I decided that now was a good time to do so.”

The captain folded his arms over his chest, looking to the side in an attempt to recall his own words. A smirk crawled over his lips. “I never expected you to take me up on that offer,” he said with a chuckle, “but with you, I should have expected the unexpected.” He shifted his weight, unfolding his arms to gesture for the young angel to follow him inside his ship. “Come on. I figure that you want to catch up with me after all this time.”

Alata nodded and raced after the tall pirate captain, keeping close as they walked into the space pirate’s ship, heading towards the captain’s quarters. As they walked, hellos were exchanged to the various members of the crew, as Alata knew them just as well as he knew the captain. Largely, though, the captain and the angel were left alone to walk to the captain’s cabin, each step their bodies moving closer to one another.

Marvelous opened the door to his room, allowing the angel to enter first, before slowly closing the door behind them as Alata looked around the room. It had been a long time since Alata had been in this room and it looked so similar to the last time he had seen it. He took up a seat on the captain’s bed, watching Marvelous as he tidied up a few loose articles of clothing before joining the young angel on the bed, sitting comfortably next to him. A silence fell over them, Marvelous nervously moving the position of his arms as Alata stared at his own hands fold neatly in his lap. It really had been too long.

Finally, Marvelous asked in a low voice, “How did you know we were here?”

“The wind told me,” Alata replied quietly. “I heard your heart wondering about what I was doing, and I knew that I needed to find you.”

The pirate let out a laugh, “The wind told you. Of course.”

“You know it’s true.”

“I know it’s true, but it still sounds silly.”

“As silly as angels existing?”

Marvelous paused, glancing slightly to the angel at his side. “Yeah,” he spoke softly, “as silly as angels existing.” He decided what he wanted to do with his hands, traveling one to rest on Alata’s smaller hands. “As silly as you coming all the way up here to find me.”

Alata could feel his heart beating quicker in his chest at the touch of Marvelous’ hand atop his. He had forgotten how much bigger the captain’s hands were compared to his own, as well as forgotten how rough and well-worked they were. Those hands held an entire history that Alata knew very little about, and he would only ask if he knew that Marvelous could be willing to give up that information. He knew Marvelous well enough that there was likely zero chance of knowing the pirate captain’s history, but he liked that mystery. He didn’t need to know much about the captain to appreciate him, likewise Marvelous needed little information about the angel to appreciate him. The warmth exchanged between their hands was enough information they needed to broadcast.

“I missed you,” Alata said in the softest of voices. He looked up into Marvelous’ eyes, “Why did you leave for so long? Why didn’t you tell me that you came back?”

Marvelous stared into Alata’s large eyes, knowing that they were searching for an explanation that the pirate would never give him. He sighed, pulling his hand away from Alata’s, “You found me. Shouldn’t that be enough?”

The angel frowned, “You said I could visit you whenever I wanted to, but you’re never here. It’s been too many years, Marvelous.”

“I’m a space pirate,” Marvelous shrugged. “A space pirate needs to be in space to be a space pirate. I’m not a human, after all. Earth isn’t my home.”

“Then why is it that everything you love is here?” Alata gave him a dark, serious look. “You do love this planet, don’t you?”

The pirate captain was taken aback for a moment, his voice unable to find the words to say. Alata wasn’t wrong. Captain Marvelous loved Earth, which is why he fought to keep it safe on many occasions. “That isn’t a fair question.”

“How is it not fair?” There was a quiver in Alata’s voice that stabbed Marvelous in the heart. “How is it not fair, Marvelous?”

Captain Marvelous looked away, staring down at his knees. “You already know the answer.”

A long moment passed between them where neither said anything at all. Alata’s position shifted slightly while Marvelous sat unmoving in his attention to his own knees. Eventually, a sound slipped from the angel’s lips as Alata’s body rested against Marvelous’, the angel’s head nestled against the pirate’s shoulder. “Are you leaving for good this time?”

“I don’t know,” came to pirate’s slow answer. Marvelous snaked an arm around Alata’s waist, moving the angel’s body as close as possible to his own. “It’s all on whim.”

“If you don’t return in a year,” Alata spoke softly, “then I’ll look for you.”

“There’s no wind in space,” Marvelous said, turning his head to kiss the top of Alata’s, savoring the scent of the angel’s short brown hair. He smelled like summer - warm and passionate.

“There are more ways to find you than listening to the breeze,” the angel sighed, wrapping both of his arms around Marvelous’ torso, hugging him tightly.

 “If that’s true, then you’ll definitely find me again.” Another kiss settled itself on the angel’s head before the hug was reciprocated. “I’m not trying to hide from you, Alata. I know you can find me. You have heaven watching over me, after all.”

“All the stars in the galaxy are watching over you,” Alata muttered before pressing a small kiss against Marvelous’ shoulder, “just as I’m watching over you as your guardian angel.”

“I don’t need a guardian angel,” Marvelous said, his voice sounding more playful. Without warning, he fell to his back on the bed, pulling Alata to rest on top of him, a smirk smeared against his lips. He’d forgotten how light Alata’s body was.

Alata’s small gasp turned into giggles at their new position, the angel steadying himself atop the pirate captain. “What is it you need, then, if you don’t need a guardian angel?”

Marvelous’ smirk widened into a cheeky grin, “I need you to stop talking and kiss me.”

Alata returned this demand with a bright smile, leaning down to press his lips lovingly against Marvelous’, enjoying the feel of the captain’s chapped and weathered lips against his moist and smooth ones. How long had it been since they’d enjoyed a moment like this together? Was it five years? Six? Alata wasn’t good at math, but he imagined that it was at least five years since he’d been with the captain and the wait had made this moment even more delicious. He could feel a tongue flash against his lips, and he answered that tongue by allowing the kiss to deepen. Alata had missed the hot taste of Marvelous’ mouth more than he cared to admit, having dreamt of this moment for far too many lonely nights in his lonely apartment. He had longed to have this man’s arms wrapped around his waist, his lips smashed against this man’s lips, and feeling the exchange of their heat as their bodies collided and moved in time with one another. He had missed all of this, and his desire was evident in how hungrily he engaged in making out with the space pirate.

Clothes were tugged free from their bodies and thrown carelessly on the floor as they each sought to passionately devour each other. Hands touched over nude forms, reacquainting themselves with the dips and curves that they had forgotten in the years spent apart. “I love you” was whispered and echoed against the wood panels of the room. Their names were uttered like broken chants while lips sucked against flesh and fingers caressed the sensitive regions of each body. Alata was not so delicate; Marvelous was not so brash.

By the end of it, they laid cuddled together, Marvelous peppering soft kisses at Alata’s back where his wings were hidden. A thought filled Alata’s mind with the quiet fear that he would never see Captain Marvelous again. He knew that he could live on without the pirate captain being a constant in his life, but he worried about Marvelous. As an angel, Alata had a long life to live as he watched humanity thrive through decades and centuries, but Marvelous was just as finite as everyone else in the universe. He wasn’t sure how long someone like Marvelous would live, but he knew that even if Marvelous lived a full life and died at an old age, Alata would still look as young as he did now. Alata could find many others to love as fully as he loved Marvelous now, but could Marvelous do the same? It was his silent worry. “This really is the last time, isn’t it?”

The kisses stopped sharply and were replaced by a slowly, long breath, “It is. I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologize,” Alata said, moving around to properly look at Marvelous. He kissed the captain on the nose and smiled, “I’m just happy that you’re being honest this time.”

“You’re still free to find us whenever you want to.”

“I’ll only be holding you back if I do that. You have a life to live, and so do I. I knew that even before I came to see you.”

A curiosity filled Marvelous’ expression, “What do you mean?”

“I came here to break up with you, but we ended up doing this instead,” Alata chuckled, giving Marvelous a quick peck on the lips.

Marvelous’ eyes widened, “But... you didn’t act like it at all!”

“I didn’t?” Alata sat up, looking like he was hard in thought. “I don’t really know how someone’s supposed to act like when they’re breaking up with their boyfriend... Should I have cried?”

Marvelous followed suit, sitting up next to the nude angel, his face not knowing what expression it was supposed to be making, “You could have.”

Alata nodded, making a mental note, “I’ll remember that next time.”

Marvelous slipped off the bed, looking for his clothes as he asked, “Did you really come all the way up here just to end our relationship?”

“That was part of it,” Alata said, getting up from the bed and searching for his own articles of clothing. “I really did want to come back up here to remember everything. Our relationship started out poorly, but in the end, we ended up like this.”

“Hopelessly in love,” Marvelous muttered as he pulled his trousers back on.

Alata giggled, “Yes, hopelessly in love!”

“You know I love you, right? Even if I don’t say it enough?”

“I know,” replied the angel as he slipped his t-shirt back on. “Honestly, everyone knows. We didn’t keep it a secret.”

“You’re already talking about our relationship in the past tense...”

“Because it’s over now, right?” The confusion on Alata’s face was adorable in Marvelous’ eyes.

“I never agreed to it being over,” Marvelous sighed, looking away from the cute expression the angel was giving him while he buttoned his shirt.

Alata hummed, sitting on the edge of the bed as he tied his shoe laces. “A long distance relationship is the hardest to maintain.”

“Then we’ll work hard to maintain it,” the captain growled, joining Alata on the bed.

“But you didn’t try before,” the angel spoke matter of fact. “If you don’t try, then how is a relationship supposed to last?”

Marvelous looked sternly into Alata’s eyes, “Because I’m not like that. I thought just acknowledging our relationship was enough, but it wasn’t. Just tell me that I’ve been a negligent asshole and I’ll try harder.”

“But you’re not.”

“Not a negligent asshole?”

Alata shook his head, “You’re just inexperienced. We both are.”

“Then...” Marvelous looked away, trying to find the right words. “Then... can we continue being together like this? I’ll try harder. I’ll let you know when I’m nearby instead of hiding behind your back. I’ll visit more often--”

“At least once a year,” Alata interjected.

“I’ll visit at least once a year,” Marvelous grumbled. “And you have to do more, too.”

“I will,” Alata said brightly. “I’ll seek you out more often and I’ll make sure to let you know when I’m coming, too.” The young angel patted his jeans pockets, pulling out a cell phone. “I have one of these now, so you can call me!”

Marvelous couldn’t help but laugh at this, shaking his head, “Fine, fine. We have a plan now. Gimme your number and I’ll walk you out of here, okay?”

The angel pouted, “So soon?”

“You came here without notice, remember? We were kind of in the middle of something when you stopped us.”

The pout intensified for a quick second before the angel broke into a fit of giggles, “That’s fair enough! I’m sorry about that, by the way!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Marvelous mumbled as he handed a piece of paper and pen from his desk to Alata. “Just give me your number already.” The angel complied, jotting down his number for the pirate. "If you get a call from a weird number, you'll know it's from me."

Alata nodded and smiled brilliantly, “That’s fine! As long as you try to call me soon, okay?”

Captain Marvelous nodded in kind, though his smile wasn’t nearly as blinding as Alata’s, “Come on, then. I’ve got treasure I need to steal, and you probably have angel stuff that you need to do.”

With a relaxed ease, Alata snatched up Marvelous’ hand into his own as the pirate captain guided him out of his quarters. Their hands were clasped together as they walked through the ship and none of the crew made a noise about the display. Their hands remained that way until they reluctantly released as Alata’s angelic white wings unfurled and the wind carried him away from the ship. They exchanged bittersweet smiles until neither could see the other through the clouds. Alata’s slow descent home was filled with thoughts that made his heart hurt, but he was also hopeful. He wanted to continue loving Captain Marvelous, even if it was hard. That want was enough for him to remain hopeful, even if his heart was slightly bruised.


End file.
